In your Dreams
by Inu-kanna
Summary: A classic Lily and james story. James loves lily, lily hates james. lily finds out she's in love with james when it's too late... or is it! Oneshot


**In your Dreams**

Disclaimer: Well duh I do not own Harry potter, I mean did you really think I did. Come on what are the chances that J.K. would be here on fanfic. Well yeah I own nothing, and I never will, I own the plot, and if someone else thinks I copied theirs, than we must think alike. And that's it, so to some up everything I OWN NOTHING! Nope I just wrote this out of boredom being stuck in Salt Lake City. Ohh yeah and italics mean thoughts. Ok ohh yeah and I had a little help from "Girls in Pants: The Third Summer Of The Sisterhood by Ann Brashares also if there is anything I did not mention then just tell me and I will add it.

**Flash (Dream sequence)**

The light was slowly reaching over the horizon when I ran though the common room door. In that mere second it felt like 10,000 needles were piercing my entire body. there was no way this could be happening. Still my eyes could not deceive me. That was indeed Lily sitting on the couch snogging with Remus. Remus of all people! How could he do this to me, he knows how much I care for her. I swear I'll pound him till he's flat!

**End Flash**

"Holy (fill in choice of swear word here!)" James spat out as he woke up sweating feverishly. "When will this ever stop" Breathing heavily James tilted his face toward the window to see the dead of the night staring back at him.

If you asked anyone else they would tell you exactly what James Potter was " The luckiest man in the world". and why would you doubt that. He is a successful Auror, and could have any woman he desired. But that was the problem. He only wanted one woman, the only one he couldn't have. Lily Evans.

As far as he could trace back, it had started in his third year at hogwarts. The first time Lily had said no. Most boys would have backed off, but not James. He took this as an invitation. From that moment on it was James mission to get Lily to say yes. Every no made him want her more. At first it had started out as a game, one he would of course brag about later. Yet slowly after time his motive changed. No he was not in love with her. Of course not! James Potter in love? Yeah right. Over time he felt him self being drawn to her, like he needed her to stay alive. She was his oxygen. Although he would never admit it. As time went on his game continued. Day after day. no after no. Many thought he was mental, and Sirius was at the top of that list.

"What's wrong with you mate! Are you mental?" Sirius had said one morning as he and James were walking to beak feast "You could snog any of these girls if you wanted to, even shag half of them, so what in the world do you want from Lily Evans"

"You just wouldn't understa- see watch here comes Lily" James said as he stared down the hallway at the approaching Lily " Hey Evans! Will you go out with me?" he said nearly screaming as he bolted in front of Lily stopping her from moving.

"In your dreams Potter" Lily spat back working her way around the blockade.

"Every night Lily, every night."

Lily spun around on her heel and started her way back to where James was still standing staring her down intently. She moved quickly and did not come to a stop until her face was only inches from his.

"What part of your insignificant little brain would even think I would go out with an arrogant prat like you?" Lily breathed out still only inches from his face.

"You know Lily if you wanted to kiss me this bad you could of just asked" James said as a smirk spread across his face.

Lily let out an enormous grunt and stomped away.

James never would have admitted how much he cared for Lily to anyone. The only opportunity he had he never took. Of course he had planned it all out in his head. he had finally decided at the end of his 7th year he would admit to Lily how much he cared for her, but as he walked into the common room to find Lily, his worst fears were confirmed. there was Lily, on the couch, just as he had thought she would be. Although in his mind she would have been reading, like normal. Not attached to Remus like a vacuum cleaner. In that split moment James felt his heart being split open.

He then realized how much he really cared for Lily, it wasn't just some game he was playing anymore. He was in love with Lily Evans and she was in love with someone else.

James didn't confront Lily for the rest of the year. Avoiding her every chance he had, and he was doing a great job of it too. Until the third day of June, he was out side sitting by the lake when he heard someone behind him speak.

"Hello Potter." the voice was familiar but instead of the normal harshness it usullaly contained it had a softness too it.

"Evans." James said with no emotion what so ever.

"What no request for me to be your girlfriend, that surly isn't like you Potter."

"Evans, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be snogging Remus?"

"What are you talking about?" Lily said as she tried to act innocent.

"Don't act like you don't know," James said this slowly pulling himself from the ground and walked toward Lily " I know what I saw, I bet you threw yourself at him" It didn't take very long after that comment for James to see a tiny hand making it's way toward his face. He caught it with out a second thought.

"How dare you say that Potter, you don't know anything" Lily tried to free herself from his grip but it was useless. "Potter let me go!"

"Why so you can go break someone else's heart?" James paused for a moment. _Where did that come from?_

"That's so nice of you to be concerned for Re-"

"I'm not talking about Remus." as James said this his eyes softened and he moved closer to Lily.

"Then who else, cause just for your information there is no on-"

"Mine" as James said this he moved forward and met his lips with hers. To his amazement Lily did not back away but just stood there, shock running though her body. It seemed like an eternity before they parted. But for James it came to fast. He had been waiting for this moment for years, and could have stayed like that forever. He took in that moment and pretended that she cared for him too. James stood there for quite some time as he watched Lily turn and run back to the castle with out saying a word.

* * *

4 years later

James was walking down the street in diagon ally to meet Sirius. according to Sirius he had big news. who knows what that could be. The leaky couldren had looked the same fro years, James seemed to notice as he pushed open the door and stridently walked over to meet Sirius, who had placed him self in the left corner. Far away from any other on lookers. although the fact that it was relatively 6 in the morning on a Saturday meant no one would be there anyways. as James made his way to sit down he noticed an extra chair. who could that be for?

"Well good morning."

"Yeah well don't look so happy, people will get confused" James said with his famous smirk spread across his face.

"Glad to see you haven't changed... ohh well anyways I have business to discuss" Smiling Sirius brushed the hair from his face " Remus needs a favor."

"Well then why didn't he just ask me" James smiled softly as he said this.

"Well if you would stop interrupting you would find out" Sirius paused for a moment then hurriedly continued "You see Remus is on well 'business' and had to leave without notification and he needs a place for his girlfriend to stay. So could she stay with you. It will only be for two weeks."

"Why not, I have no problem with that."

"Ok great. I'll send her over tonight. well I better be off, good bye."

"Bye Sirius, and please stop acting all professional it's starting to freak me out."

"No problem James." Sirius turned to the door after saying this and slowly disappeared out of sight.

The sound of someone knocking at his door awaked James. Groggily he made his way to the door. He then remembered who was at the door, Remus's girlfriend. As James opened the door he got the shock of his life. There standing in the door way was Lily Evans.

"Lily?" James said rubbing his eyes to make sure she was really there. His heart skipped a beat when he heard her say his name.

"Yes now will you please let me in? I'm exhausted and I need some sleep." Lily said this confidently and didn't even wait for an invitation, instead she quickly strode past him to tossed here stuff on the couch.

"So do I get a room or the couch?"

"Ummm th-h-h-e C-c-ouch, yes the Couch."

"Well I guess I should have expected that, alright then I'm going to sleep, goodnight James." Lily grabbed her stuff and started lifting it off the couch to make room. Quickly she went down on her knees and started unzipping her bag to retrieve a blanket. James couldn't miss the nice view he got of her backside as she was on the ground. He quickly turned his head. _What am I doing? She's Remus's girlfriend now._

"Well then goodnight." James didn't wait to see if she was going to answer. He quickly made his way to his room closed the door, stripped down to his boxers, and climbed into bed. He tried to clear his mind but couldn't stop thinking about the girl on his couch.

_I can't believe she's going out with Remus_, James thought,_ but I guess it's for the best, I mean he deserves her, not as much as me. Ohh crap just stop thinking about her. She's only in the living room. Really close to my bedroom, she could walk in at any moment, ahh and I'm only in boxers. Maybe she's only in her underwear too. Ok James don't even think this. She's Remus's Girlfriend._

James tried to control his thoughts for hours, and finally sleep over came him.

The morning came quickly and with it came the shock of realizing that Lily was, in fact, on the couch in HIS flat. To confirm that he was not having a crazy dream he peered over the edge of the couch, as he was making his was to the kitchen, to fix him some breakfast. he caught one glance of her and paused in mid step. She moved. James quickly took a side step to the left away from the couch. He then noticed the pillow she was holding on to tightly pressed against her chest. _Ohh if I was that pillow._ That was the last thing James let himself think before he quickly returned to what he was trying to do earlier. Breakfast did not take long. Mostly because all he had was cereal, and although complicated to make, it only took him say 5 minutes. He heard her stir and finally saw her head appear over the counter.

"Good morning" James said trying to sound sincere.

"Goooodmornin" Lily said mid yawn streching her arms as far as they could reach.

"Did you sleep well?"

"You sure are concerned for me. I mean for a sleep who let couch me on person a." Lily said still rubbing her eyes feverishly.

"Lily are you aware that that made absolutely no sense?" James said smiling for the first time that whole week. "And were you not the smartest person in our class?" James grin was now reaching all the way to space and back.

"Well James for your information, I'm not much of a morning person."

"Oh I'm sorry Lily I have to go, work." James said as he grabbed an envelope from the counter and walked toward the door.

"Oh James, do you think I can stay here? I kind of have nowhere to go. Hence the reason I'm staying here."

"Sure make your self at home." as James said this he closed the door and made his way to the elevator. _A home with Lily Evans, is that even possible._ Even if it wasn't it didn't matter, because it was for only a week or two. James finally had what he wanted. Lily Evans, and at that moment she was at his house. One of the many dreams he never thought would come true.

As Lily watched James walk out the door, she held her breath to keep herself from saying something she would regret later. Because she knew what would come out. Anything about that kiss. That was something she did not want to bring up. Besides she was sure he had forgotten about it anyways. Who would remember something like that. so small and of no report. In fact this is the first time she had even spoken to James since the kiss. She had left from hogwarts early that year to move to Paris. And now she was living with him. Lily made her way over to the counter, then back to the couch, pacing back and fourth.

"How could I do this?" Lily started chanting to her self while still pacing "I can't believe I talked Remus into this. Grrr why did I want to see James anyways. He's such and arrogant prat. I know why cause I can't stop thinking about him. Ever since that first kiss I-"

"You what?"

Lily turned around to see James standing there in the doorway.

"I uuuhh" Lily started breathing heavily. She moved the back of her hand over her forehead to make sure she was not sweating to profusely.

"Lily, it's ok if you miss Remus. I know how it feels to miss someone you love. It's heartbreaking." James sighed "It's only two weeks."

Lily let out a great sigh of relief "Uhh yeah I miss him so much." Drawing herself into the act she ran to James, with tears in her eyes, and buried her head into his shoulder. James quickly wrapped his arms around her whispering comfort in her ear.

"Lily why don't you take a nap, to get your mind off things" At that very moment James wrapped his arm under her legs and swooped her up in one swift movement and carried her to his room. He laid her on his bed, covered her and kissed her on the forehead. "You'll be alright Lily don't worry."

That was the last she saw of James before she fell into a deep sleep.

"Lily?"

She tried to turn her head to where the voice was coming from. And there was James face inches from hers.

"Hi" she said. She could now feel the cool air on her hot skin, and her head was throbbing uncontrollably.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

He looked worried. He pressed his hand to her forehead, "Wow Lily, Your really hot."

"I think I might be sick."

"Yeah I'd say." Tenderly he pushed her hair away from her forehead. With a flick of his wrist he quickly cast a spell to keep her temp. down. "You should be better soon, I'll go get some blankets. I'll be right back."

When James returned he put some more blankets over her small curled up body. Then sat in the chair across from his bed.

The more she wanted to stop shivering, The more she shivered. She didn't want him to worry about her.

He couldn't stand to watch her shake like that. and constantly kept returning to her side to make sure she was ok. To her great astonishment he did not leave and return to his chair like he did the many times before. Instead he laid down beside her, and wrapped his arms around her, and tucked her face into his neck. And she felt like her heart might burst. He held her throughout the night, not daring to let her out of his grip.

**

* * *

**

**&Authors Note&**

Excuse the large gap, see I don't know what to fill in here, and I bet if I took enough time I would fill this gap in. but for now you get a gap. ( events in between this gap are that lily and James decide to watch a movie, What movie are they watching? Harry potter and the goblet of fire.! MUHAHAHAHAHA. Nahh just kidding. I think they are watching some cheesy Disney movie. But you can imagine whatever movie you want them to watch.

* * *

Out of nowhere a flying popcorn kernel came in for the attack, Dodging past his raised up arms acting as a blockade.

"Ha ha, That's so funny, And you said I couldn't hit- ahhhhhhhhhhh" At that moment a entire Bowl of popcorn was flying at her in various directions. "ohh that is so cheating James, you can't use magic in a popcorn fight" Lily said laughing hysterically, Hands on her hips. "Honestly where did you learn anyways?" Lily smiled and slightly turned her head "Amateur." she said under her breath, yet still loud enough for James to hear.

"Ohh you're so going to pay for that" James said as he started to retaliate by throwing anything left, couch pillows worked nicely.

At that moment with out warning James noticed a small figure lunging at him. Its a plane, it's a boat, No it's Lily. She fell against him perfectly. Well maybe not because the moment she landed they began to roll off the couch. THUNK! They landed on the floor. To James surprise he was laying on Lily, and his face was only inches from hers. Like before. And without worry or any doubt he kissed her. Just as they parted he felt her hand on the back of his head pulling him into a deeper kiss.

"No, Lily we can't do this." James breathed out between kisses. James quickly pulled himself from her grip. James quickly sat down on the couch, head in his hands, and started talking to himself.

"How stupid am I, your Remus's girlfriend for goodness sake. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

Lily was pulling herself from the ground when she caught sight of James face. The look of guilt was clear. And she had done this too him. If only he knew she was not really dating Remus. She knew he would act differently.

"Umm James," Lily said clearing her throat, "there's something I need to tell you." ( A/N Dramatic Pause) "I'm not dating Remus." Lily smiled softly when she said this.

"I know that, and I feel like an idiot for kissing you, Remus is going to kil-"

"No James I'm NOT dating Remus, I never was." Tears started forming in her eyes" It was my idea to stay here. I just- I needed to see you again. And this was the only way I could think of."

The tears were streaming down her face now." I never really did like Remus I was just using him to make you mad. I planned on you thinking I was taken, so you would back off. And it worked, for a while. And I well... I missed you. That's why I came to the lake to talk to you. But it didn't end up like I plan-"

James brought his finger to he mouth "shhh... You're babbling again." The smile on James face was radiant. James leaned in and Pressed his lips against hers.

"I love you" Was all Lily heard. And finally, without warning, a dream she never thought would happen finally came true.


End file.
